X-Men: Trials
by MadameCalypso
Summary: A story following three separate mutants as the world around them becomes worse and worse. One is good, the other bad, and the third is neutral. Watch how they react to the trials the world throws their way. Rated M for cursing, sex, gender swaps, and violence. Updated: 6 new chapters. Includes Chapter 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. More coming soon. Rated M for a reason, language and sex
1. Protesting Particles

Her eyes scanned the growing crowd. On one side there were mutants protesting the new act. On the other side were regular humans chanting for mutants to disappear. Aimee was hiding among the back of the crowd, somewhere inbetween the humans and mutants.

The new act, also known as the M.P.A. or Mutant Protective Act, gave the city the ability to pretty much watch all the mutants in the city to make sure _they aren't doing anything they aren't supposed to_. What it meant was that the city government could track all mutants.

Mutants were up in arms about it. Humans were overjoyed about it. Aimee... She was just terrified.  
The mayor was standing on a podium, speaking into a microphone. His voice blasted across the crowd, though no one paid any attention to him. He was trying to calm people down, saying it is just a way to keep tabs. No mutant was buying that load of crap.

"We must protect all of our citizens, both humans and mutants!" he said.

The crowd booed and hissed. No one seemed to like that idea. The humans just thought the mutants shouldn't be there to begin with. Screw protecting them. The mutants just wanted their privacy. Not some government robot tracking their every move.

"This is bullshit," Aimee muttered to herself.

She didn't think anyone could hear her over the chanting and yelling, but somehow someone just managed to hear her negativity.

"Looks like we have some mutant who thinks that OUR mayor's words are bullshit," said a person.

He emphasized our like the mayor wasn't Aimee's as well. She tried to ignore the ignorant male, but a 6 foot body builder type is hard to ignore.

"I'm talking to you," he grabbed Aimee's shoulder.

Her 5'6" slim frame was in no comparison to his. She feel in his shadow.

"Look, I can have my opinion too. Just like you. And I think his words are BULLSHIT!" she spat the last word in the man's face.

His grip hardened around her shoulder, making her almost cringe. Though this argument did catch a few eyes.

"Dude, let go of her!" shouted a voice.

An older man, probably in his late 50's, came running up to them from the mutant side.

"Get lost, Geezer!" shouted the large man.

"Watch who you are talking to!"

More people were showing up, all mutants. The man let go of Aimee's shoulder. He was backing up when some of his buddies came to his rescue.

"Stupid mutants. Go ahead and attack. Prove our point that all mutants are dangerous!" shouted a woman.

An argument broke out around Aimee. She tried to escape. But a hand grabbed her arm.

"Think I am done with you?"

It was the man. He and some of his buddies were grinning a wicked grin at Aimee. she had to get away.

"Cannot go any where now," said the man.

"Think so?" questioned Aimee with a slight smile.

Soon her body burst into small dust like particles. The man screamed and retracted his hand. Aimee was gone.


	2. Protesting Girls & Boys

There was a fight breaking out behind him. But he could care less. All he cared about was getting to the mayor. That was his mission. He had to.

"Move," he muttered as he pushed past people.

"You there, stop!"

It was the police. They were moving towards him.

"Damn it!" he thought.

He could have sworn that they would have been distracted by the fight. He began to push past people at a more alarming rate.

"Stop! Police!"

The crowd started dispersing.

"Shit!" he said out loud.

There goes his cover. He had to get away now. And there was his cover a large half wall that could easily block him from the police for a short time. He ran towards it and ducked down. He quickly threw off the hoodie he originally was wearing.

"Behind that wall!" shouted the police.

There were other people there. Though no one was paying attention to him. they were to busy running from the cops.

His shirt underneath was a very female v-neck tee. Suddenly he began to change.

He short, blonde hair began to grow. It grew and grew until stopping at his waist. His once muscular shape began to slim. His waist grew tiny and his chest grew bigger. His face which once was angular and tough became soft and feminine. His eyelashes grew long and his lips grew cherry red.

He stood up quickly. Though he wasn't exactly a he anymore. More like a very sexy she.

"Ma'am, have you seen a very tall guy wearing a dark hooded sweat shirt?"

It was the police.

She shook her head and the police went on their way. She just smiled.

She began walking away with a wicked smile across her face.


	3. Protesting Sudden Change

The chaos surrounding him was frightening. What was happening? So many changes. It was to much.

First the changes in him. When he first discovered his powers. They were so new. So strange. So scary. But so interesting. He was fascinated by them. He wanted to explore them deeper. Find their meaning. Why they existed.

But the changes to his family soon followed. They were afraid of him. Why? They were his parents. There with him since the day of his birth. His sister may have been younger than him, but had always loved and cared for him. So why did they suddenly come to be terrified of him? He couldn't understand.

Then the changes of the world. Mutants were hated. It had been like that since the beginning of time. They were different. Humans hated different. It meant change and the unknown, two of human's worst enemies. But more recently the hatred had become more violent and the government wasn't stopping it. If you showed any sign of mutation, people could easily get away with mugging, raping, or even killing you in broad daylight.

All of these things had happened so fast towards him. it was frightening. Now this protest turned mob surrounded him. He didn't want to be there. How did he even get in the middle of the crowd to begin with?

He clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. He wanted away from these people. He need to get away.

And so he did with one single _poof_.


	4. Tough Past

She reappeared in the safety of a dark, secluded alleyway.

"Away from all that annoyance," she sighed.

Aimee didn't like to be in crowds. Never did. Especially one full of ignorant people on both sides.

"The humans think we are dangerous and the mutants are so angry at what the humans are doing that they are becoming dangerous," she muttered.

Both sides needed to come down in her opinion. And if her parents were around right now, they would tell her to stay out of it. But they aren't.

"Aimee, come down stairs. There is a surprise!"

A young Aimee, maybe 11 or 12 ran down the stairs of their Baltimore townhouse.

"What is it? What is it?" she cheered.

She ran into the living room. There to greet her were her parents.

Katherine was Aimee's mom. She was a tall, beautiful woman. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back. Her bangs fell perfectly, not a strand falling into her face. Her beautiful green eyes could bring warmth to anyone. All this matched with her pure ivory skin made her extremely nice to look at.

Henry was Aimee's father. A strong looking man. he looked tough and intimidating to everyone but his family, to whom he showed his softer, kinder side. They were the only ones to see his green eyes lighten up on his angular face. To see his harsh cheek bones soften. To see his normally inhumanly kept brown hair look almost human-like.

They were standing in the middle of the living room with big smiles on their faces.

"A gift for you finally receiving your powers," said Katherine.

She handed Aimee as small box decorated with red wrapping and golden ribbon.

Both Katherine and Henry were mutants. Katherine was able to communicate with mammals. While Henry was able to breath fire.

Aimee was so giddy. She carefully unwound the ribbon from around the box and peeled away the clean wrapping. The box without the decorations was very plain. She slowly opened the box and what was inside made her gasp. She pulled it out.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

"It is my belt that I had when I was at Xavier's," answered Henry.

Aimee's smile widened. She strapped the bright yellow belt around her waist. It was a bit to big for her and hung a little over her jeans. She didn't care. She touched the buckle. In the middle was a giant X.

The X was a symbol worn by her favorite mutant team. The best team out there, one that her father was once part of. The X-Men.

Suddenly a loud pounding came from the front door.

"Wonder who that is?" Henry thought aloud.

Katherine walked over to the window and peered out. It had a clear view of the front door and whom ever was there. Katherine gasped.

"Hide Aimee," she quickly said, pushed her away from the window.

"Who is it Mom?" asked Aimee.

"No time. To the bunker," she commanded.

Being a family of mutant, Aimee and her family had to be extremely careful. She didn't know it at the time, but people wanted all mutants dead. Even the ones who didn't harm anyone. Even the ones like her and her family.

They hollowed out an area under the floor as a safety bucket. Katherine wrapped her arms around

Aimee's shoulders as Henry moved the chair and rug that lay over the entrance to the bunker.

Once open, Katherine guided Aimee inside.

"Stay here until you know for a fact no one is left and you hear no voices," ordered Katherine.

"But Mom, Dad," cried Aimee.

She knew something bad was happening. But she didn't truely understand. Her mom and dad smiled

their good-byes and swallowed back tears. They closed the hatch and soon darkness swallowed Aimee.

She heard the rug and chair be replaced just as soon as the front door was smashed open.

"Get the mutants!" shouted a voice.

Aimee heard the tons of hard, heavy footsteps swarm above her. They were dragging out her parents.

She knew it. But she couldn't stop it. All she could do was sit down, hug her knees against her chest,

and remain absolutely quiet. Silent tears slid down her cheeks. Soon enough everything was silent.

It was a hard time for her eight years ago. Her parents were dragged out of their home because they were mutants.

Killed because they were different from birth.

Aimee shook the scene out of her head. She didn't want her mind filled with the idea for hatred towards humans. yes, humans killed her parents. But those were a select group of ignorant humans. Not all humans were evil, just like not all mutants are murdering, dangerous monsters.

She looked up. The sun peeks down the alley. She smiled and sighed. She touched the belt the lay hidden under her hoodie. She at least had that to keep her parents' close.

She looked back down in front of her and saw there was a bustling street at the end of the alley. She began slowly walking towards it.


	5. Ch-Ch-Changes!

They were always targeting him growing up.

He looked to girly.

He must be a sissy.

He was judged, picked on, and beat up because of his looks growing up.

Younger, he was shorter than the other boys. He could barely match the average girl. He was slim and looked twig like. He had no muscles and was easily beaten.

He was a simple target.

"Carter!"

He turned around. There, bringing him back from his memories, was a "friend".

"George," he muttered.

George was one of Carter's old classmates. He was one of the many who used to pick on Carter. That is until he realized Carter was a mutant. It didn't matter what his powers were, Carter was a mutant and that's all that mattered. George was a human, one that was terrified of any mutant. He ended up working under Carter because of his fear for him. He thought it better to get on his good side than to be on his bad side. It didn't hurt that Carter's other form was fucking hot.

"What is it?" Carter sighed.

"I heard you were at the protest to kill the mayor," he answered.

"How did you hear that?!" snapped Carter.

Carter was wanted for a lot of wrong he has down in the past. He was a trained assassin. He would kill in his male form and hide out from the cops in his female form. He was sent to the protest to kill the mayor. His mission was supposed to be a secret, but somehow was leaked. Even worse, it was leaked into the ears of one of the biggest blabbers in the world.

"Josephine told me," George stuttered.

A chill was sent up his spine when Carter shouted. He remembered the puny weakling from elementary, middle, and parts of high school. He used to beat him up. But now, Carter has gone and got muscles. He looked very threatening.

"Shit," Carter cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know it was a secret. I would have stopped her in her tracks and made sure she wouldn't have told anyone else if I knew it was a secret," George rambled.

"She told others?!" Carter picked up on a few key words.

"Shit," thought George, covering his mouth.

He knew he shouldn't have said that.

Carter turned his back to George and began to think.

"So, I'm not in trouble?" asked George.

Carter smirked.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

He turned around quickly and pressed his fist against George's stomach. It didn't hurt George though. Carter retracted his fist but continued to smirk. George grew even more scared.

Suddenly he felt strange. He looked down at his body as it began to shake. Abruptly what muscles he did have began to fade. His waist grew smaller and smaller. His chest, which used to be flat and ripped, began growing bigger and bouncier. He screamed. He could feel the hair that was on his body disappearing. He felt himself grow shouter as well. What really concerned him was what he felt in his pants. He went to reach for his manhood, but there was nothing there.

"What did you do?!" George screamed in a feminine shrill.

"Punished you," answered Carter. "Now be a nice young lady and tell me where Josephine is."


	6. A Whole New World

This world was a safe one. No one to judge. No one in general. He was safe here. The calmness of the air surrounding him. The colours swirling around him. It didn't feel like the world where mutants and humans were fighting, because it wasn't. It was world all to himself that he could escape to.

As he floated there in the middle of the swirling colours and air, memories began to flash back. He remembered his family.

His mother. What was her name? He couldn't remember. He didn't remeber much about her, just her face. She had a beautiful face. One so soft and gentle. It had fine lines that gave her face so much detail. Her eyes were a soft blue, like little rain drops. Her golden hair framed her face so elegantly.

His father. He didn't have a name. Atleast not one that his children knew off. He was called Sir. Sir was very muscular and strict. He really hated remembering that man.

Then there was his sister, Rebecca. She was the one he missed most of all. She was so clingy to her older brother, but he didn't mind. He loved holding her. She was so small. He remembered her short golden hair and her large blue-silver eyes. She loved him like only a sister could. That is until...

"NO!" he screamed out. "Why did she suddenly hate me?!"

Tears streamed down his face.

"I am still the same person," he said, quieting down. He shook his head. "Calm down, Al. I'll wait a bit larger to calm down and wait for the Other World to calm down as well."

He placed himself in the air to look like he was sitting cross legged.

* * *

_Another short chapter. Poor Al is always getting the short end. Sorry if this one is confusing. I promise you that it will make more sense later on. Also, the three main characters (Aimee, Carter, and now Al) are all separated now. But soon they will be meeting up. Here's a list of characters so far..._

**The Mayor** ~ More on him later.

**Aimee** ~ A young mutant, around 17, 18 years old, who's father was once X-Men. She believes in the X-Men's mission and will do anything to join them. They are her heroes. She also tends to get into conflicts that don't concern her.

**Katherine** ~ Aimee's mom. Mutant.

**Henry** ~ Aimee's dad. A former X-Men.

**Carter** ~ A man, around 22 to 24 years old, teased for his appearance younger. Now he is an assassin-for-hire. He believes that humans are weak, but will use them for his own gain at times.

**George** ~ A "friend" of Carter's. He used to tease Carter but now works under him in fear. Right now he is a female (because of Carter).

**Josephine** ~ Unknown right now. George and Carter know her.

**Al** ~ A mutant with issues. He just wants to stay out of the way and live a normal life. His family abandoned him when they discovered he was a mutant. He even lost the person he cared for most, his sister. he is young, around 14 or 15.

**Al's Mom**

**Sir** ~ Al's dad.

**Rebecca** ~ Al's younger sister. She's around 5 years younger than him, so about 9 or 10. She clung to Al's side and followed him everywhere. She truly looked up to him, but feared him when she discovered he was a mutant.

_More characters to come. And an explanation into whom the mayor is and more about Josephine. Ah, Josephine. She's going to be AMAZING to write._


	7. My House

Aimee walked into a building she knew. A safe place.

"I'm back!" she called out, closing the door behind her.

She was standing in a foyer. The walls has pealing dingy peach wall paper under them. Aimee could even see the nasty wooden panels underneath the paper. The floor boards weren't any better. In front of her, opposite of the front door, was a stair case going up and to the left of that, a hallway going towards the back of the walked up the stairs.

"Welcome back," said a voice behind her.

Aimee, who was half way up the stairs at that point, turned around. A friendly face was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Rod," she greeted.

"How was the rally, protest thing?" Rod asked.

Aimee knew he was watching it on the news. He likes to keep an eye on her at things like that, but is always to afraid to leave the house. So he watches the television to see what is happening. He was way to big brothery.

"You know, same old same old. I didn't stick around for long," she answered.

It wasn't like it was a lie. These rallys always turn ugly. She never stays for very long, not wanting to get in the mess. This time however, she stayed a bit to long.

"Glad your safe," he smiled.

"Same," she chuckled. "I'm going to sleep."

She continued up the stairs.

"Well, I'll wake you up when dinner is ready. Haven is making Hamburger Helper. This time it's apparently cheese pizza flavored!" Rod called out.

"Yum!" Aimee sarcastically replied at the top of the stairs.

She turned to her right and went in the first door she came in contact with. This was her room. It looked like the rest of the house. Wallpaper pealing. Horrible floor and wall boards. Even her bed was sort of trashed. it was a very old canopy bed. She plopped down on it and covered herself with her with her peach comforter. At least that wasn't trashed. It was nice, fluffy, and warm. She curled up underneath it and closed her eyes. She had a nice dream.

* * *

_New characters. They won't be as big as say Aimee, Al, and Carter or even Rebecca. But the play a part. Their names... Rod and Haven. And yes, one is a mutant. One! Can you guess which one? BTW, pizza flavored Hamburger Helper is delicious. I don't care what Aimee thinks.  
_


	8. Super Slut Mode GO!

_Before I start this chapter, anyone getting the chapter titles for 5, 6, and 7? Anyone? Okay, here we go._

* * *

Josephine! That bitch told people his mission. She should have known better. His clinet would not be happy if he found out that someone Carter knew leaked the mission. Maybe that's why the cops were keeping an extra close eye out. Josephine leaked it to the wrong person. Carter knew George wouldn't have leaked. He was to much of a pussy, even now more than ever.

Carter thought back to George in girl form and chuckled to himself.

Carter found his way back to the base. It was in an abandoned warehouse. No one came around this area because of all the dangerous people, mutants and humans alike, who lived around here. It was a perfect place for Carter and his people to survive.

He walked through the main door and looked around. There were mutants scattered about chatting about random bullshit. Carter huffed and began walking. No one even noticed him. He made his way to the back of the warehouse, towards the room that once was the supervisor's office. He walked inside. All the noise in the warehouse that overflowed from his ears now were blocked by the heavy glass windows and thick metal door. Inside was a lady.  
She was not much older than Carter, but looked a good 15 to 20 years older. Time wasn't her friend. She was tall and lanky with nice, solid curves. Her boobs were almost falling out of her shirt. Carter couldn't help but stare for a bit. Her cherry red hair was flowing down her back, the waves looked almost like they were moving on their own when the light shined on it. Her green eyes focused in on Carter.

"What's up, Honey?" she asked.

She stood up from where she was seated and walked over to him. Carter focused in on her boobs. As she walked, they bounced. He was at least able to stop himself from drooling. Boys will be boys.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit!" he shouted, once being able to focus. "You spilled about my mission to people. Because of you I wasn't even able to get close to the mayor."

"Me?!" she gasped over dramatically, showing pseudo-pain in her face for him saying that.

"Yes you. George said you told him and others. And obviously you told the wrong people who went and ratted me out to the cops," explained Carter.

"Well than," she said, getting closer. One of her dark red eyebrows raised making her look almost cocky. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about who ratted you out?"

"Well if you didn't blab about a secret assassin, than this wouldn't have happened and the mayor would be dead," he replied.

He walked to the desk and emptied his pockets. He placed a gun on the desk. His powers aren't for offensive, so he uses a gun to do the killing and his powers for the escape. Carter's back was to Josephine.

Josephine quickly walked over to Carter and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chest ever so pressed tightly against his back. She was playing games with him and he knew it. She was trying to get out of trouble, but it wasn't going to work.

She began to nibble on his ear.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Carter chuckled. He knew how to get her off. He transformed. Josephine gasped and quickly let go of the girl-Carter.

"I know how you just love this form," he chuckled.  
She grimaced.

"I hate it when you do that," she frowned and turned around. "I'm leaving for a date."

And with that, she left. Carter transformed back into his male self. He frowned and shook his head.

"Slut," he murmured. "Even when she has a date with a guy, she still tries to fuck around with others."

He turned back around back towards the desk. Something caught his eye as he was putting his gun in a drawer. It was a letter.


	9. Signed, X

**_To Carter;_**

**_I watched the news and am disappointed with the results. You did not complete your mission as planned. But I am willing to give you another chance. I will give you the details tomorrow. My personal carrier will hand deliver the details. Allow no one else to know about what is going on. I do not want a repeat of earlier today._**

**_Signed,_**

**_X_**

* * *

**__**_Shortest "chapter". This is the letter Carter got last chapter. Anyway, you met Josephine last chapter. Pretty wicked slut. She is one of the reasons this story is rated M. Another is *cough cough*Carter*cough cough*. It gets pretty promiscuous later on. I think I'll explain the mayor around chapter 13. That's around the first big mission. Also when Aimee meets Carter._


	10. That's A Federal Offence, Josephine

Carter was surprised by the note. X was giving him one more try. Carter folded the note and stuffed it into his pocket. He suddenly stopped. Did Josephine see the note? He looked back at the desk. There was an empty envelope that looked torn. She must have opened it. He picked up the envelope and examined it. His name was printed on the front. He didn't remember ever opening a letter recently. Josephine...

"Bitch!" he cursed under his breath.

At least he was able to read the letter.

He sat down in the chair that Josephine was sitting at and propped his feet on the desk. He looked out a nearby window and watched the mutants continue chatting away.

It was a safe place for him and his fellow mutants. He was glad they could be so safe. But they weren't free. And that irritated Carter. Humans can be free, but not mutants like him. Mutants are hunted down and killed because they are different. But Carter decided to change that. Now it was the human's time to feel the end of the sword.

The next morning, Carter was up bright and early. He wasn't going to let Josephine get that letter. He stood in the office waiting.

"Mister Carter," a voice chimed behind him.

Carter panicked and turned around. There behind him was a small boy. He was merely 10 years old.

"How did you get in here without me noticing?" questioned Carter.

"Never mind that," said the boy in a small voice. It fit his appearance. "X."

He held up an envelope which Carter took from him. Carter examined the envelope. It looked exactly like the last one. The one Josephine opened. Carter turned his attention back to the boy, but the boy was gone.

He must be a mutant, Carter rationalized.

He opened the envelope.

* * *

_So far three Carter chapters in a row. I try to rotate it, but I think I'll do two more Carter chapters then move on to Aimee._


	11. Your Mission, If You Choose To Accept

To Carter;

Your assignment is to kill the mayor; as it was before. But this time you are going to his masquerade ball. Along with this letter is a ticket for you to go under cover at this ball. There you will kill the mayor. Choose either form to go in.

Signed,

**X**


End file.
